Gir's sleepover :
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Gir gets his SIR friends over on his birthday...and the SIRs may only be there for cake and just because they're bored. Not a oneshot. And is that Mimi at the door? I will continue soon!
1. Chapter 1

Just a Saturday…right? Saturday can't be that important…can it?

OH YES IT CAN!

"Hey Gir." Zim said lazily as he came back up from his lair. He was working on a project all night and was exhausted.

Gir was in front of the TV. That's not strange is it? Well, the TV was off.

"Gir?" Zim asked. Gir didn't respond.

"GIR!"

Gir looked over a little. He just wasn't himself.

"what?" he asked quietly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You should know, mastah."

"No. No I don't, Gir. Now quit playing around and tell me-"

"No one's playing around." Gir sighed, "Did you forget?"

"Forget? Forget what?"

"What today is." Gir said, his expression unchanged.

"Um…the day you need your artificial intelligence chip fixed?"

"Nope." Gir said.

"Then what is today?" Zim asked.

"I can't believe you don't know!" Gir screeched.

"Oh. The anniversary of my mission. Thanks for reminding me." Zim said and left. Gir sighed.

It wasn't just that. How could Zim forget the other important event that took place on that day?

Gir's birthday.

Gir sat on the couch. Bored, bored, bored…

He looked around. Maybe if Zim wouldn't help Gir celebrate his birthday…his cousins and friends could…

Gir picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers of his SIR friends. From then on, he knew that would be the best day ever.


	2. spin the bottle & cake

Gir had lost all hope near the end of the day. It was four PM and no one had come.

Yet…

He heard the doorbell ring and he jumped off of the couch and answered it.

"HI THERE!" he exclaimed. About five other SIR units were there.

There was one that looked really serious.

"We want cake." He said.

"OKEY DOKEY!" Gir exclaimed letting them in. He took out some cake mix, prepared it, and put it in the oven.

He noticed that one of the SIRS was a girl.

"I'm a FIR unit." She said before he could question her. (A/N: Who here remembers FIR? *like, two hands go up* XD)

"Hi!" he said. The doorbell rang again and he opened it.

"M-Mimi?" he asked softly. Mimi nodded.

He let her in with a smile and when he turned back to the other SIRS, they were holding an ice cream cone and had a devious smile (But Gir was too slow-witted to realize it).

"We want you to have this." The serious looking one said. Gir took it and ate it.

"That was yummy! W-what was in it?"

"A laxative!" one of them said. Gir cocked his head.

"What's a-"

Before he could finish, he found himself running to the bathroom, and a bit later, Zim came out of the lab.

"Gir, I- hey what are you guys doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim never invited you."

"Today is Gir's birthday!" FIR said happily.

"Where's Gir?" Zim asked.

"The bathroom. These dorks over here gave him laxative ice cream!" FIR said. Zim rolled his eyes and showed the faintest smile.

"Do I smell cake?" Zim asked.

"Yup!" said the SIR that told Gir that the ice cream was a laxative.

"Okay…" Zim said. "Well, I'll be in my lab. Just don't get too crazy up here, okay?"

They all agreed and Zim left. Gir came back and took out the cake happily.

After devouring the cake, they sat on the couch.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" one of them said.

"What's spin the bottle?" Gir asked.

"You'll see." He said. He took an empty glass bottle from his head and they all sat in the circle.

"I'll go first!" said the one who suggested the game. He spun the bottle and he was pretty sure when it slowed down that it would stop on Mimi.

"Yes…yes…"

It landed on Gir.

"Oh crap." The SIR said.

"Now what happens?" Gir asked happily.

"I go again." He said spinning again. He landed on FIR.

"I-I don't like this game…" she said softly.

"Can we play something else?" the seemingly serious one said. "All we're going to do is chicken out."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO CHICKEN OUT!" FIR screamed, kissing the SIR on the lips.

"Wow." Everyone else said.

"Who's next?" FIR asked, spinning the bottle. She landed on Mimi and spun again.

"This is getting repetitive." One of them said. "Let's watch TV."

He turned on the TV.

"Hey! Remember the last party we got kicked out of!" the seemingly serious one said. "Seriously, no Playboy."

"Okay." He said, turning to Cops.

"What should we do then?" Fir asked, standing up and looking at Gir.

"Let's eat ice cream!" he said.

**To be continued…probably…**


End file.
